


Long Shot

by cutterjohns



Category: Hills Have Eyes (2006)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crush, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Implied Relationships, Mutants, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Romantic Comedy, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutterjohns/pseuds/cutterjohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy smiles at him. Not the sarcastic smile. Not the crooked one, or even the wry one. But a real, honest to God smile. </p><p>Set during an AU where threat of the mutants has been neutralized in ways one might not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dance_Elle_Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/gifts).



Stump Locke isn't an idiot.

At least, he doesn't like to believe he is.

Sure, everyone else may beg to differ, but he doesn't care. Never really has. What's really bothering Stump is that _he's_ starting to believe it. After all, no smart guy would get these weird, tingly feelings around a girl like her.

Especially a guy who'd had his heart ripped out so viciously in the past.

Sure, Mandy was long gone now, but you think Stump would have learned, right?

Wrong.

The thing is, this particular lady isn't just attractive. She's freaking _hot._ Possibly the hottest girl he's ever seen. He isn't sure what it is, exactly - probably a toss-up between her dark, questioning eyes and her get-out-of-my-face outlook on life. Or maybe it's the fact she's single. A single MILF, to be precise.

At first, the idea of her being a mother of a four-year-old child was an alarming one. One Stump considered multiple levels of fucked up.

Now? It only adds to the whole forbidden fruit aspect of her appeal.

Which pretty much sums up why he finds Missy Martinez to be the most desirable woman in Santa Fe.

No, not Santa Fe. Make that all of New Mexico. Stump has done some extensive travelling in his day. No one else compared.

Stump does, however, have to admit that he's lucky not to have been chased off by that crazy mutant Missy hangs around. Her friendship with that scaly weirdo is one thing he considers best left an unsolved mystery.

...Though Stump is still unsure how Missy managed to get him involved in all of this.

"Letch, for the last time, fuck off," he snaps.

"I'll fuck off when I feel like fuckin' off," the older male retorts. Stump hopes he was imagining the double-entendre. "I just want to let ya know that I don't appreciate you eyein' Martinez."

"Why? Because your psycho brother has the hots for her?"

"I never said - "

"Then what _are_ you saying?" Stump demands, losing his patience at last.

Letch crosses his arms, not the least bit phased by the soldier's irritation. "I know her. She don't like it when you get up in her business."

"Since when are you friends with Missy?" Then the rest of the statement sinks in. "And by the way, I stay way out of her business. That girl's crazy."

Letch guffaws, a sound that's grating to both Stump's ears and nerves. "Crazy? Don't know if that's the right word..."

Stump huffs, exasperated. "Well, she certainly ain't the nicest person on the face of the planet."

"Nah, a straight-up bitch is what she is. I know the type. She don't let anything in - 'specially guys like you."

Stump isn't sure why, but he feels the need to defend Missy from the 'bitch' remark. "Just 'cause she doesn't like you doesn't make her a bitch, man." _Even if she sure as hell acts like one when you get on her bad side._

He walks off when it becomes apparent that Letch is either picking a fight or desperately bored. Stump sighs. He'd take Chameleon and a royally pissed over Missy over dealing with Letch any day.

As he moves through the various catacombs that make up the mutants' home, Stump attempts to remember what he'd been doing here in the first place. He begins to wonder if he's made a mistake by showing up. After all, he's got the whole weekend ahead of him and he'd rather not waste it -

"Shit!"

Stump clutches his pounding forehead and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to force the world to stop spinning. _Fucking wall,_ he curses inwardly, _as if this day can't get any -_

"Need some help?"

He freezes on the spot.

Slowly, very slowly, he lifts his head.

_Awww, crap._

Almost immediately his palms are slick with perspiration. Stump is _not_ a guy who gets all sweaty because he happens to be around a pretty girl.

Missy Martinez offers him a hand.

He's just made a complete dumbass of himself in her presence and all she does is offer her hand? Seriously? Even if they both knew damn well that had the roles been reversed, he would have laughed at her expense?

Stump is not someone who feels embarrassed. Ever. Yet all he can do is lay on the ground, gawking at Missy as if she's grown another head. (Oh, hell, he'd probably still like her even if this were the case.)

"Tell anyone about this, Martinez..." he warns, finally accepting her offer, "and-"

Missy raises an eyebrow, helping him to his feet with minimal effort. She doesn't appear the least bit phased by his words. He almost misses how easily he used to be able to get under her skin. "Oh, yeah. I'll be sorry alright."

Her next action - which did not at all involve Missy turning on her heel and leaving like she usually did - was not one he anticipated.

Missy smiles at him. Not the sarcastic smile. Not the crooked one, or even the wry one. But a real, honest to God smile.

All Stump can do is blink at her, making sure that the bump to his noggin isn't causing hallucinations.

Missy either doesn't notice his strange behavior or chooses to ignore it. Considering her keen instinct, he assumes it's the latter. She slides her hands into her pockets and rests her weight on one foot. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Stump scratches his head, slightly confused. "Sure, I guess."

"The first one being to stop making it so obvious to Chameleon that you don't like him."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Stump is a bit startled by this request. "I don't like him?" He finds this concept to be a ludicrous one.

"The second one," Missy continues, as if he hadn't spoken up, "is that maybe you can help us clean up around here?"

Damn it. He hates that sort of thing. But it is Missy who's asking, after all. Missy, who never asks anyone for anything whatsoever.

"Alright," he surrenders.

"Seriously?"

"I don't see why you're so shocked," he shoots back. "It's just cleaning."

"You just... never really struck me as someone who'd help with something like this."

"What can I say?" Stump shrugs. "I'm a sucker for feminine charms."

Missy laughs at that - actually laughs. "Sure, Stump." She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and turns her back to him. "Be sure to breath through your mouth, that's all."

Stump leans back against the wall as she leaves, trying to ignore his quickening pulse like usual.

That's when he realizes something. Something so horrible, he isn't even sure he can do it for Missy.

 _We've already cleaned most of the mines... except for..._ His heart sinks. _Hades' room._

Stump can't help but wish he'd given that conversation with Letch a chance.


End file.
